Halloween
by T3am.Nic0
Summary: Percy had on the flattering aquaman combination of orange and green, while Jason himself was wearing a superman outfit with alarmingly bright shades of red and blue.


**Bets...**

Percy and Jason sat at the table in the Hades cabin, it was coming up to halloween and it was evident in the way Nico was bouncing in his chair that their younger cousin was excited.

"Can we make a bet?" Nico asked.

"Um sure," Percy answered, not knowing where the conversation was going as he heard Jason do the same.

"If I beat you at mythomagic, can I choose your outfits for halloween, your girlfriends as well?"

Annabeth is gonna kill me if I loose this bet Percy thought, and he could tell by the look on Jason's face that he was thinking the same thing about Piper.

"Okay Nico, you've got yourself a deal." They both agreed, despite their worries about how Annabeth and Piper would react.

...

 **Costumes...**

Percy and Jason stared at their reflections. Neither of them were able to comprehend how Nico had managed to get them into the quite frankly ridiculous costumes they now wore. Percy had on the flattering aquaman combination of orange and green, while Jason himself was wearing a superman outfit with alarmingly bright shades of red and blue.

"There is no way I'm going out in public like this," his cousin was saying, and Jason couldn't help but agree with him. His outfit, paired with his glasses made him look like a complete nerd.

"I agree with you, should we take these ridiculous costumes off and say we got ill and just not go out tonight?" Jason suggested.

"Nah, I'm sure everyone else looks just as stupid as us, and I don't want to hurt Nico's feelings." Percy said, easy for him to say, he didn't have to pair his outfit with geeky glasses. But Percy was right, he didn't want to hurt Nico's feelings and not going out was one way to do that.

His cousin couldn't have been more wrong (about the girls' costumes anyway)

...

Annabeth stared at Piper, wishing she could be that beautiful. Even in a wonder woman outfit Nico di Angelo had picked out, the daughter of Aphrodite looked like a model on a cat walk.

She herself was dressed up as black widdow. She didn't really understand Nico's logic behind the costume but if it made the son of Hades happy, then she would wear it.

the two girls were waiting outside cabin one for the boys to finnish changing.

"So, what costume do you think Nico's got them in?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping that Percy is in something cute. Maybe some brightly coloured tights."

"I think I'm hoping the same for Jason."

...

Reluctantly, the two boys went out onto the field outside of the cabins to meet the girls in their knockout costumes. Jason couldn't stop staring at Piper's legs in her not too revealing costume.

"'I'm sure the others look as stupid as us he said." Jason glared at Percy, feeling self conscious about his costume.

"How come everyone else gets a cool superhero like superman and wonder woman, and who could forget my favourite of all, black widdow, and I get aquaman." Percy said, avoiding Jasons comment.

Nico chose that moment to show up, in his batman outfit, just in time to hear Percy's comment about aquaman.

"I'll have you know that aquaman is one of the most powerful superheroes by being able to telepathically compel and manipulate sea life, and is able to swim at incredible speeds, he has an accelerated healing factor, he is also a master of Atlantean Combat, multilingual due to telepathy, invulnerable and has hydrokinetic abilities."

"So he's basically me in tights," Percy summed up.

"Yes," their cousin answered.

Percy groaned but consented to being dressed as aquaman for one night.

...

After it had been agreed how much the four of them hated Nico, they set off to start their evening.

...

 **Geek boys...**

The evening started off as a fairly uneventful halloween, which took Piper down memory lane to a time when her father used to pay attention to her and would take her out on halloween. Nico was leading the way followed by Percy and Annabeth who were holding hands and talking quietly with each other. Piper had always felt envious of them when they did that and reached out to hold Jason's hand, it made her feel ten times better when he lightly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and the two of them walked on in silence.

By the time they reached house no.17, things got interesting. Outside this house, there were two boys dressed as pumpkins, they both had glasses and braces with curly hair that looked like they hadn't washed it in a few days.

"Hello," said the first one when he saw Piper. "What's your name pretty lady?"

"Piper."

"Well, Piper, I have one question for you: are you single?" At that, Jason stepped protectively between her and the nerd.

"No, she's not," he answered for her, sparks were beginning to fly off of him in a menacing kind of way, which should have sent the geek a clear warning to back off, but the Mist prevented him from seeing Jasons warning display.

"Hey, let the pretty lady speak for herself."

"No, I'm not," Piper told geek#1, confirming what Jason had already said.

"Told ya," geek#2 said to his friend. " A girl as pretty as that is gonna have a boyfriend, and if she doesn't, she wouldn't want you. Can you stop flirting with every hot girl you meet?"

"But Barry, she's pretty."

"No Larry."

Jason leaned into her ear, "we should go, before these two," he gestured towards Barry and Larry, who were still arguing about whether or not Larry could flirt with her, "finnish."

"You're probably right," she said, and the two of them hurried off to catch up with Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

...

 **Movies...**

Once the five of them got through Halloween without fighting a single monster, which was quite impressive given that they had three children of the big three with them, they snuggled together on the cough in Nico's cabin to watch halloween movies like Hocus Pocus, Corpse bride and the Nightmare before Christmas.

Both Piper and Annabeth were alsleep on Percy and Jasons sholders before they even started Corpse bride, but the three boys stuck it out to the end. By the time the were starting the Nightmare before Christmas, both Percy and Jason were so hyped up on chocolate that they were singing along to every song, even the love song at the end with Percy doing the vocals for Jack and Jason doing the vocals for Sally. Nico, who had never celebrated halloween before, didn't know the lyrics and didn't sing along, but he enjoyed watching Percy and Jason singing, still dressed as aquaman and superman. And, as far as halloweens go, this had been a good one.

Nico couldn't wait til' Christmas...


End file.
